Aftermath
by Unbridled
Summary: She agreed to do the fox a favor.  After hundreds of years, Kurama has asked a close friend a great favor, one that would right a wrong from his life as Youko.  Will his friend get in over her head?  Most likely.  OCx?   Summay is no good, read!
1. Risky Research

A/N: Hello all, this is the first fanfic I have written in at least 10 years. So sorry if it's a little…um jumbled? :) Anyways, I am looking for someone to give a hand with this story beta wise. So if you have the time and like this chapter enough, PM me. So on with the goodness.

So you guys will probably say this is just another Mary-Sue fic, but I sorta kinda happen to like them. Chee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue, I only have stuffed animals to give. :P

Rated M for future chapters: you have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

Archives are lonely places. You're surrounded by ancient texts, maps, and other seemingly substantial items. There are rows and rows of these things lit by dim lanterns. I have always felt alone here, but I have never minded. Looking around, one could laugh because I am not alone here. I am most definitely not. Oh the ogres! They are everywhere, scattered around like cockroaches squirming to find whatever their master commanded from them. It's almost like a Dr. Seuss book: red ones, blue ones, green ones, big ones, little ones…I'm just going to stop right there. I glance and take in my surroundings. I've tried to stay out of these silly creatures way: sitting alone in a table in the corner, a few texts and a map strewn about. My notebook is open and my illegible scribble takes up half a page. I sigh, by the looks of all the research activity; my brother must have his "hench men" going on another outing. Always have to be ahead of the game….which my darling sibling, Lord Koenma, never seems to be able to do. I giggle at his title, he is no Lord, he's much too goofy for that.

I glance back down at my map, it's a map of the Makai, I have placed a small "x" amidst a localized forest in the northwestern region. This is where I will be going in a week's time. That is, if what I am searching for is still there…

Catching myself in my reverie, I roll the map back up, close the texts as well as my notebook. Getting back to my feet, I place the archive items back in their proper places and exit the large, dim room. I make my way down the large hall to my brother's office, letting myself in.

"Brother." I greet him, "I see you're colorful minions are hard at work, what have you going on this week?"

Koenma, now permanently in his teenage form groans with his head in his hands. "Oh Ag, I need a break. Are you sure you don't want my job for like a week? I think I'd be good after sleeping for a week."

I gave a small laugh, "Koenma, you have known for _ages_ I have no interest in your position. I don't intend to rule. I'm happy with my peace and quiet…lack of a social life." I frown slightly.

"There's a damn hole in the barrier again. As usual it's right outside Yusuke's town. It's always: location, location, location… Anyways, I've got two human girls in the evil clutches of some big bad demons. They've managed to get back to the Makai and I can't get the damned Spirit Detective to WAKE HIS ASS UP!...Mr. I've gotta sleep in and get my beauty rest." Koenma groaned again sliding his face further into the covers of his hands.

"At least you've taken to sarcasm to lighten your day. " I grinned. "I just want to remind you I will be taking leave in about a week's time. I'm not sure how long I will be gone; my best guess is around a month."

"And leave me here alllllll alone." My brother sighed.

I smiled and patted his head. "Just think of when you get to be the big, big boss. Oh, when you rally up the boys, could you have Kurama come see me. Tell him it will take only a moment."

"Sure, sure." With my brothers depressed response I left his office to return to my "wing" of the palace.

It wasn't huge; it was like a mid-size apartment attached to the larger building. With a living space, a kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was more than enough for just me. I unlocked and opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar so Kurama knew it was fine to enter when he arrived. I walked to the kitchen, sweeping my waist length, deep violet hair into a high pony tail using the elastic I always kept on my wrist. I pressed the on switch to my Keurig coffee maker, the greatest human invention since sliced bread, and grabbed a cup and a K-cup. I finished preparing my coffee and went to the couch flipping open the notebook I had with me earlier. I reviewed the information I had learned to prepare my report.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the Gang*<strong>

"Yusuke, please hurry, we're already 20 minutes late!" Kurama hurriedly shouted through the lead detective's door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Baby-breath can wait a few more minutes. You never know, he could be in the middle of a diaper change right now." Yusuke grumbled opening the door slipping his jacket onto his arms.

The red head and the black haired boy walked down the apartment steps meeting their two friends at the base.

"I wonder what kind of ass kicking we're gunna dish out next!" Kuwabara yelled punching the air.

"You…are most likely to be the one with the kicked ass." Hiei muttered taking lead into the alley next to the apartment complex.

A portal appeared and only Boton's head popped out. "Oh great! You guys are already here, well let's go shall we!" She retracted her cranium and the Spirit Detectives' walked through appearing in the Rekai Lord's office.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei. You all are late." The mighty Koenma glared.

"Can it and get on with whatever you've gotta spit out. I want to go back to bed. It's Saturday, Keiko isn't working and I had all kinds of plans." Yusuke grinned at the thought.

"Yusuke, that's gross, and not really nice." Kuwabara replied.

"ANYWAY. You all know about the breach in the barrier, the three demons coming through. I'm not sure why you haven't been able to track them down, but now they have managed to kidnap two human girls. They have taken them back to the Makai. This is primarily a rescue mission, but if you get the chance to kill these guys…do it."

"Hn. Open the portal." Hiei commented turning on his heel to where he knew Koenma would create the transport. He definitely needed some stress relief and killing a few demons would do just the trick. He hoped that they would at least provide a little bit of a challenge.

"Hiei, you will have to wait. I need all four of you to stay together and Kurama is needed for a short time. The rest of you can go find something to eat or rest in the lobby. Come back in when Kurama returns. You're dismissed." Koenma instructed he sent Kurama a look to stay put as the others moaned and groaned as they left his office.

"Yes Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"My sister requests you see her before you leave. She's waiting for you in her apartment." Koenma looked at the fox with a hint of suspicion.

A look of determination crossed the Kurama's face as he nodded and left. He walked knowingly through the corridors to the end of the hall. He saw the door was ajar, so he gave a quick knock and entered.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Agatha*<strong>

I heard a quick rap at the door; I looked up in time to see the red-headed fox shut it silently. "Kurama, I apologize for keeping you from you mission. I just wanted to discuss our final plans in case you do not return before I leave."

"It's no problem Agatha, the others will just have to wait. I am glad that you requested to see me." He sat on a chair across from me.

I again glanced down at my notes and looked back at the man in front of me. "I believe I have found the location. I hope to find it within a fifty mile radius."

"Where has your research led you?" Kurama looked at me with hard green eyes.

"The Forest of Skög." I replied.

"Yes. I am not surprised. What will you do when you find it?" His gaze grew even more intent, green orbs bearing down into my dark blue ones as he leaned forward.

"In honesty, I am not completely sure. It depends on what may cross my path. I was planning on bringing it back here." A small frown pulled the edges of my mouth down as I pondered my future actions.

"I believe that would be safe. What if…the critical piece is not with the rest?" Kurama sat back, eyes still hard.

"I will search the area, if I cannot find it Kurama, I'm afraid the cause is lost. The seal cannot be adjusted without it." I sigh, praying it will be there.

"Yes. I understand. I believe it will be there, unless thieves have found it. I would hope not, seeing as its location. I have gone back through Youko's things, just to make sure I did not somehow end up with it." The hard gaze left Kurama's eyes and he returned to his usual contemplative look.

I smiled looking down at the floor. "I cannot believe I've agreed to do this for you. My brother would disown me if he found out. I'm just glad father is on an extended vacation."

"Thank you Agatha for doing me this favor. It's taken me years to get myself back and now I must try one last time to right a wrong." Kurama smiled and stood. "You are a good friend."

"Thanks Kurama. Be safe on your mission." I stood to show him to the door.

We nodded to each other before he turned and went to face his next foe with the rest of the Detectives. I returned to my sitting room, grabbing the notebook with a smirk before shutting it. I tossed it onto the counter, oh if my brother knew what I was about to do…

* * *

><p>Read and Review, compliments are more than welcome, please be NICE with your criticism. :)<p> 


	2. It Begins

Chapter 2 is now up. I don't really like it, fill chapters aren't the best. Once I get things flowing again, I may redo it. Add some more action. I'm almost finished with the next two chaps so they will be up much sooner then this chapter was. Again, still looking for someone interested in beta-ing. If you like it thus far please let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Chapter 2**

It had been five days since my last meeting with Kurama. The Spirit Detectives mission was not going as well as my brother had hoped. It was a wild goose chase to find these kidnapped humans. Poor boys. I finished packing a few essential items in a leather satchel before heading down to my brother's office.

"Koenma?" I knocked and opened the door, "I'm leaving. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe Agatha. Make sure you have a communicator with you." My brother responded.

"Yes mom." I giggled.

I shut the door noiselessly and strode outside. After opening a portal, I stepped through, my mind running over my mental checklist. There are some essential tools I need to gather before I set out for my quest.

The Makai is a morbidly beautiful world. The sky, a rich and deep red seems somehow symbolic of the bloodshed this world has seen. The sky above me showed it was mid-morning; at least I would get to civilization by lunch time. Can't complete a mission if your stomach is giving you away!

I took off at a run in the direction of my first stop. I quickly felt my pocket to make sure I had remembered the pay this one would require. A small cottage appeared in the distance and I slowed flaring my spiritual energy so the occupants knew I brought no trouble. The door to the cottage opened and out stepped Suzuka with Touya behind him, a velvet bag in his hand.

"Agatha, you are right on time. Do you have the correct coin?" Suzuka asked upon my approach.

"Of course Suzuka. Do you have ready what I had asked for?" I responded.

Touya handed Suzuka the bag. "Yes, I will say, you're request were not easy. I believe it would have been much easier to seek your brother's help for the one."

"My brother cannot know of this favor for the fox."

"I see. Both have the same instructions. They are to be swallowed completely at the time of need and will take effect in roughly an hour for someone with strength, but I believe for your purposes, it will take longer. It could be a couple of days." Suzuka fingered the gold rope at the top of the bag.

"When should I add the final step?" I reached for the coin purse and handed it to Touya.

"You will know. You will feel it." He handed her the velvet bag.

"Thank you Suzuka. Touya." I nodded to each after tucking the bag away.

I turned and walked into the trees pulling out my communicator. I leaned my back against a large tree and called Kurama.

"Agatha, I did not expect to hear from you so soon. How is everything?" Kurama looked at me through the communicator. The mission must not be going to plan. His red her was knotted and messy, dirt smudged on his face.

"I have what I need from Suzuka; I will be leaving to the forest momentarily. I don't believe I will be able to contact you there."

"Thank you for the update. We are now in Alaric; we will raid the camp tonight and hopefully get the hostages to safety. I pray they are still alive. Please be safe Agatha, I cannot have you risking yourself for this."

"I will Kurama. See you soon."

"Good luck." We closed communication at the same moment.

I turned and ran, I would forget about eating. An unsettling feeling was beginning in my gut and I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

I had been running for hours. My endurance was wearing thin. I slowed, opened my communicator and pressed the map setting. I checked my position. I would make my destination my midnight, it was currently just after dusk. I sucked in a breath and imagined the molecules being absorbed into my body renewing energy to my tired muscles. This was going to much harder than I imagined. I could make it there, but I had to carry the load to a safe place to open a portal. Oh I can't wait to get back to my bed.

Feeling somewhat better I took off again, the hours passed and the forest thickened. I opened my senses, I searched for the dead. Yes, I said the dead. I felt the life of several beings deep in the trees, but I kept majority of search to the ground. I felt several corpses below my feet as I came to a clearing. They were maybe one hundred years dead, probably from a skirmish of villages long passed.

I knew about forty feet ahead was the most likely burial place for what I seek. I walked, determined, my senses searching the soil and I found metal. I had found it. My mind saw the silver fox laying on this spot, to him, it was sacred ground.

I kneeled down and began to dig; praying to the gods that with this first major step down, the rest would fall into place. I couldn't fail my friend.

Six feet under I saw the metallic glimmer of metal. I dig enough to grab hold and yank the rectangular box from the ground. I felt energy "Shit." I muttered turning 180 degrees as I stood. A demon walked into the tiny clearing.

"Well, well, well. What's a beauty like you doin' here…digging up the dead?" He gave a smirk.

This demon was of average height, with blue skin and a reptilian tail. His eyes were yellow and he had a puff of hair protruding from a brown hat.

"That would be none of your concern sir. If you'll be on your way, I will finish my project and be on mine as well." I always had to try nice before I got mad. I gave him a pleasant smile.

He cackled. "I don't think so beautiful." He began to come closer. "How about you come with me? We'll have a time."

I growled. "That's going to be a no." I reached with both hand to my back and pulled a bow along with an arrow before he could see my movement.

He cried out in pain, an arrow impaled his leg and blood began to leak from the wound. "What the hell?"

"I suggest you leave now, the next time I will not aim to wound."

He grimaced and pulled the arrow out. Throwing it to the ground he lunged at me. I leaped back catching my heel against the metal coffin I had just dug up. I cured again and felt a hand grasp my ankle. Faster than I could regain my feet, the demon was up my body, hands clenched around my upper arms pinning me to the ground.

"Gottcha." He grinned. I smirked back at him and shook my head. My knee contacted with his groin and a look of extreme pain crossed the demons face before he fell over clutching himself. I rolled the opposite way and grabbed the bow that had fallen to the ground. I reached behind me to my small quiver and pulled an arrow hitting the demon in the chest. I was sooo ready to go home.

I watched, waiting for him to move. He didn't. I cautiously crawled over and rolled him onto his back, he was dead. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat back to regain myself and rest. I fixed my hair, getting the loose purple strands back into the elastic band holding it out of the way.

Standing, I look at the metal coffin. It was probably seven and a half feet long. I stood at five feet one inch. How do I carry this thing?

I held my hand out, palm facing the coffin, fingers spread. I closed my eyes and focused my energy levitating the metal box. I turned and began walking, the coffin floating in front of me. I walked about fifty feet and the coffin dropped to the ground. "Well crap."

I should have eaten lunch. I was exhausted from running and digging. Poop.

I looked into the woods, letting my sense spread to see what life lay through the trees. I felt nothing. Good, at least some decent luck. I grabbed the handle at the end of the coffin and began dragging. I tugged, a noise of effort escaping my lips with each pull. This body was damn heavy!

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! Loves yous!<p> 


	3. Beautiful Bat

Here's Chappy 3. It should be picking up from here on out. Comments are needed please! I've got no reviews. Come onnnnnnnn, pwease!

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Once the box and I were concealed by the trees and panted cutting a portal straight to my rooms in the Rekai. I groaned bending back down tugging the coffin through the portal. My thoughts now change to: Kurama so owes me. I closed the portal after my burden was all the way through at closed it putting a seal on it so no one could reopen it or sense where it lead.

I had laid several towels on my floors where I knew I would open the portal and pull the coffin. There was no way I wanted all that dirt on my nice clean wood floors. I got a broom and swept the dirt off the top and the sides to the towels below.

Now that I was again safe in the Rekai, I thought I deserved a shower before I continued my work. I walked into my bedroom and into my bathroom. I stripped off my dirt covered and sweaty clothes, turning the water on. I felt the temperature and stepped in letting the hot water spill down my tired body. I thought about the coffin in my living room. If my brother only knew, that made me smile.

In a previous meeting Kurama told me he had buried the body shortly after its death. He had done the preserving process himself. He had used several plants to preserve the body and prevent decomposition. He had even injected an herbal solution into the veins keeping the blood from coagulating and drying up. The fox had thought of everything. This person must be, and is to the fox, of great importance.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I towel dried my hair and ran a brush through the violet strands sweeping them back into a bun in the back of my head. Since the body I would be dealing with, was well, dead; it wouldn't mind me dealing with it in my towel. I needed to check the contents of the coffin before I called Kurama.

Returning to the metal coffin, I fingered the latches reciting the words Kurama had given me to release the locking spell. They both snapped open and I lifted the lid peering inside.

My breath ought in my throat. He was beautiful. At seven feet tall, he was slim and well muscles. His blue-black hair tied high in his head falling down next to his left shoulder reaching mid stomach. His face was thin and very angular, it was very masculine. I wonder what color his eyes are… He wore dark pants with a thin white material around his waist held up by two belts. Brown boots covered his feet. His chest was covered by a dark blue sleeveless vest held together by misaligned ties. Blue straps weaved up his arms. A hat sat in his stomach with his hands resting on the edges, the top cut off most likely to accommodate his hair. At the base of the coffin lay two scythes, intricately designed and impossibly sharp.

But…I did not see the critical piece. There should have been a silver pendant with a blood red stone. This mission could not be completed without it. I didn't have any interest in lifting the corpse. I knew I would have to eventually, but after the seal and the spell was placed, he wouldn't be that "corpse-y" to me.

That was when I noticed a small case attached to one of his wide belts. I knelt down in my towel and bent over; if anyone walked it they would surely get a show. I reached into the coffin and slid the small leather strap over the button releasing the top flap. I slipped my fingers in blindly hoping to the gods there were no creepy crawlies.

A huge grin spread over my face. It was there. I wanted to jump up and down and dance. I grabbed the pendant and stood looking it over, it was quite beautiful. I ran to the counter and grabbed my communicator quickly calling Kurama, the pendant still in my hand.

"Agatha?" Kurama answered looking at me. He saw my look of excitement and he started to smile, but stopped himself not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I've got him. I've got the pendant. I've got his soul. I've got the antidote, which you knew."

"You're serious? You've got everything?" Kurama spoke quickly, excitement apparent on his face.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "And why didn't you tell me I was rescuing such a handsome man?"

Kurama laughed, joy spread over his face. "This is fantastic Agatha! And I didn't know you'd find my brother so appealing." He grinned at the last remark.

I left out my own laugh. "Oh Kurama! When can you get here?"

"We have defeated the demons and Hiei and Yusuke are gathering the hostages. We have to clear their memories and take them home. Then I will be back to the Rekai. Koenma will have to wait for the reports."

"Do you want me to wait for you? Before I begin"

"No. Do what you need to as soon as you can. Please take care of my brother. Treat him gently. His body succumbed to death hundreds of years ago. He is fragile until everything is completed." Kurama's face turned serious.

"Of course Kurama. I don't want to get this far too accidentally break his spine."

"Please don't!"

"I won't Kurama. I am going to get dressed and begin. I will speak with you soon. Please let me know before you arrive. My room will be on lock down until everything is complete."

"Or you could stay in the towel. I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind waking up to that after all this time." Youko's voice was coming through the red-heads lips.

"Kurama." I glared shaking my head. "See you soon." I hung up on him.

I placed the communicator back on the counter and went to my room, dressing in loose dark blue training pants and a white tunic with a purple sash tied low on my waist. I went back to the bathroom and released my hair from the bun. It was still wet from the shower. I ran a brush back through it and let it air dry naturally. I really needed a haircut; waist length hair was slightly uncontrollable.

Leaving my room and back into the living room I reach for the velvet bag I had put on the counter next to the communicator. I opened the bag and pull out two ornate glass vials. One held a power blue liquid and the other held a deep red liquid. I left the blue vial on the counter and took the red one over to the coffin. I uncorked it and kneeled down next to the body. I gently opened the man's mouth glancing curiously at his fangs. I tipped the vial watching the liquid pour down his throat. Now to wait. I had no idea how long I would be waiting. I stood placing the now empty vial on the counter, walking a chair; I moved it so that it faced the man in my living room. I climbed on to the chair curling up and…waited.

About two hours later, my stomach growled. It had been a day and a half since I had eaten. Oops. I got up heading into the kitchen to grab myself some food. As I fixed a sandwich I thought about the man, Kurama hadn't even given me his name. He had always just called him "brother". I knew they were not biological brothers, but they must have a very strong relationship. I had never done a resurrection before. I knew Koenma had done a few, but never for someone who had been dead as long as this man. For Kurama, I truly hoped this worked. I fingered the pendant that I had placed in my pocket. Kurama told me that it was incredibly important to the man, although he didn't know why. Kurama had seen that the pendant became even more important to him; he had the man's soul sealed inside with the hopes of resurrection in the future. That time had come.

I took my sandwich and tea back to my chair and ate as I watched for some sign that the soul was ready to be placed back into the body. The red liquid, Suzuka said would send a wake up to all the man's organs, preparing them to regain life once the soul was placed back into the body. He had said I would know when that time was, but he gave no indication of what I would come to know or to feel.

I felt much better after having eaten. I had sent one of the ogres to tell my brother that I had returned but wasn't feeling well. That gave me the reason I needed to barricade myself up in my apartment. The ogre had returned with the Rekai Lord's sympathies and a note that if I needed anything, all I had to do was call him. I would not be bothered.

I stood prepared to go into the kitchen and wash my dishes from lunch when the plate and cup fell to the floor in a crash and the ceramic-ware shattered. I gasped; I think my heart was going to explode. I could feel my pulse in my ears. A white noise played its lament in my mind. I couldn't catch my breath. I collapsed falling half onto the open coffin. Opening my eyes, my face lay right next to the semi-dead man and all the feelings that plagued me came to a sudden halt. If this was the Suzuka's sign, it was a little over dramatic, but that was Suzuka.

I scrambled to my feet grabbing the blue liquid vial and ran back to the coffin. I kneeled, placing the vial down gently next to the body. I quickly put the pendant around his neck and made sure the red stone lay over his heart. I next grabbed the vial uncorked it and placed my finger over the opening. I tipped the vial upside-down so that a little of the liquid coated the pad of my finger. Righting the vial I dabbed the bit onto the red pendant lying back over his heart. I poured the rest into his mouth just as I had the red before it.

I sat back on my heels tossing the now empty vial onto the chair I had originally sat in. I watched and waited. The red stone began to glow and it hollowed itself out to allow access to the soul trapped inside. I gently grasped this man soul chanting the spell as I placed it in his mouth watching it as it is absorbed. It was seamless; the final step was to seal it in with a sealant. I placed a hand on his chest muttering the words infusing some of my spiritual energy in him. I felt his heart begin to beat under my hand. A breath shook his body and filled his lungs. It had worked, he was alive.

I knew he could be in coma for days while he regained his energy, but unlike Kurama had mentioned earlier, he was no alive and not so fragile. I smiled. Kurama will be very pleased. I began to think about the fox's return and seeing his brother again after hundreds of years. I looked down at him. He was dusty and somewhat dirty, I had made up a bed for him once the process was complete, but I really didn't want him in there this gross.

Making my mind up, I stood and held my palm out again levitating him out of the coffin. That's when I noticed them. Huge, deep blue, leathery bat wings protruded from his back. I stared in amazement. This man just keeps getting more interesting. Levitating him through the house I gently laid him on the floor of my bathroom. I began with his arms un-wrapping the straps, and laid them to the side. I moved to the vest like shirt, untying it and pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms. He was yummy.

I moved down him pulling the boots off and undoing the belts. I un-wrapped the white material then sat back. I looked down at his softly breathing form.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this, but you are definitely going to have to be clean before I let you in the bed. Hopefully you won't wake up in the middle of this."

I reached up popping the buttons through their holes and pulled them down his legs. He was definitely commando, I blushed a deep red thanking the gods there was no one here to see, especially Kurama. I tried not to look I really did. I pulled the legs over his feet and tossed them to the side. I got up and turned the water on waiting for it to get warm. When it was a decent temperature, I plugged the drain letting the water fill up. I grinned and grabbed some bubble bath squirting some if it under the flow of water. Bubbles began to pop up and fill the tub. I turned back to the man and sat him up against the tub. I reached to his hair and pulled the leather tie from it letting it fall over his shoulders. This man had some gorgeous hair, I was a bit envious, and it was about the same length as mine when falling naturally.

Once the tub was full, I shut the water off and lifted the man gently into the water. It was amazing how dead weight and live weight differed. He wasn't too terribly heavy for his height. I kneeled down next to the tub and gently dipped his hair into the water to wet it. I grabbed some shampoo and put some in my hand and began washing his mass of blue-black hair. When she finished she dunked him back into the water and rinsed the shampoo out. Now it was time to wash the rest of him. This should be interesting. I grabbed a clean washcloth and some soap. I wet the cloth in the water squeezing a little soap. I began with the man's chest getting a light lather as I washed his body. When everything had been washed but his groin, I sat back not really wanting to go there. Would I be clean if I had washed everything but that? No. Let's just get it over with. I reached into the water with the cloth and ran it down his abdomen until I felt his member. I gently washed around it finally running the cloth over the length of flesh. My whole face had to be bright red. I was beyond embarrassed and it just got worse. As I washed him I felt him become firmer in my hand. I was arousing him in his coma as I washed him. Oh gods. I finished as quickly as I could and rinsed the cloth out before unplugging the drain to let the water out. I got up and grabbed three towels. The first I wrapped his hair in, the second I laid on the bathroom floor, the third I would dry him with. I picked him back up and laid him on the towel. I began drying him off. From what Kurama had told me, this man's death was violent. Where are all the wounds? I filed that away to ask Kurama when he arrives.

I leaned the man forward to rest against my arm and began drying off his wings. They were magnificent and surprisingly soft. I stroked the leather and leaned my face into it rubbing my cheek against it. I shook myself wondering what had gotten into me. I laid him back down and folded the towel. I stood and picked his comatose form up carrying him to my bed. I was too tired to walk to one of the other rooms…at least that was my excuse. I covered his nakedness with the sheet stepping back to admire him.

When I finally stole myself away, I grabbed his dirty clothes and to them to the washer tossing them in with a bit of soap and turning the human contraption on. Humans definitely had their brilliance. After that I headed to the kitchen to make a quick dinner before going back into my room. I set a chair up close to the bed and situated myself in front of the TV flipping it on.

I finished my dinner and set it on the side table. I grabbed a blanket and settled down, quickly falling asleep.

I woke late the next morning to thrashing on my bed.

* * *

><p>Please review guys! Oh, and a question! <strong>Do you guys prefer the 1st person or would it be better 3rd person? <em>LET ME KNOW <span>PLEASE<span>!_**


End file.
